Kugo Sakamata/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Hideout Raid Arc The Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains attacks one of U.A.'s training camps and kidnaps Katsuki Bakugo. In response to the rising League of Villain's threat, the Police Force assemble a team of the top Pro Heroes to raid the villain's hideout and recover Katsuki. The No. 10 Hero Gang Orca is recruited alongside other notable heroes like All Might, Endeavor and Best Jeanist. They all gather for the first time for a strategy meeting. In the following days, the Hideout Raid Team prepares their assault and Gang Orca is assigned to Best Jeanist's team. Just before they move out, Detective Tsukauchi reminds the team about their objective. Gang Orca is surprised that Katsuki was targeted even after interning with Best Jeanist. Best Jeanist's team raids the League of Villain's Nomu Factory. Gang Orca helps Best Jeanist and Mt. Lady effortlessly restrain all of the Nomu there. Their mission is nearly successful but the squad is approached by a mysterious person hidden in the shadows. Gang Orca warns them not to move and Best Jeanist restrains them with his Quirk. All For One reveals himself and uses Air Cannon to try and destroy the heroes. Best Jeanist pulls his team out of harm's way in time to save their lives. However, everyone is left injured and unable to aid the coming battle between the remaining heroes and villains. Gang Orca and the others are eventually rescued by Kamui Woods. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Gang Orca works with the Public Hero Safety Commission to examine students for the Provisional Hero License Exam. The licensing exam following All Might's retirement is especially important because the world needs stronger heroes to rise up and take his place. Gang Orca is added to the rescue operations phase of the exam. While students work to rescue Help Us Company actors from a disaster zone, Gang Orca and his Sidekicks invade the arena. Gang Orca was chosen as the perfect fit for this role because his appearance and often associated with villains. Gang Orca challenges the students to juggle rescuing all of the injured people while repelling the villainous threat. Proctors watching score the students based on the efficiency of their performance. Yo Shindo of Ketsubutsu Academy is the first to act and stops the villains advance. Gang Orca makes short work of him using hypersonic waves to paralyze his body. The No. 10 Hero believes the students are underestimating him by only having one rear guard during the evacuation. The villains move to ruin the evacuation effort but Shoto Todoroki stops their advance with an ice wave. Gang Orca breaks the ice apart using his ultrasonic waves and claims Shoto's power is nothing. Inasa Yoarashi arrives and blows the villains away using a Whirlwind. Shoto and Inasa refuse to agree on a plan of attack and end up completely missing the villains. Gang Orca watches in disgust as the boys start arguing right in front of them. The sidekicks stun Shoto with their cement gun and Gang Orca scolds them for getting distracted in battle. Gang Orca grows tired of the games and decides to attack. First, he sends hypersonic waves at Inasa while he's flying. Inasa dodges right into a shot from a cement gun and ends up getting paralyzed. Next Gang Orca grabs Shoto by his neck and paralyzes him with point-blank waves and tells him that you reap what you sow. He notices that Inasa hasn't been completely immobilized because of the distance between them. The sidekicks go-ahead to destroy the first aid station while Gang Orca finishes off Inasa. Gang Orca drops Shoto and moves toward Inasa. The duo tries to make up for their foolish actions and works together to trap Gang Orca inside a hot wind prison of spiral flames. Gang Orca is impressed Inasa managed to control the wind thanks to the heat from Shoto's fire. He admits this won't make up for their foolishness earlier but still commends them for trying. They know they've made a mistake and Gang Orca admires their persistence. Gang Orca commends the prison made of wind and fire and claims an ordinary villain would submit. However, Gang Orca pours water on his head from a bottle and asks what the heroes would do if their unison attack wasn't enough. The No. 10 Hero gathers his strength and blows apart the flaming twister with powerful ultrasonic waves. He turns to the students with his face severely dried from the attack and demands to know what they can do next. The duo have nothing left and Gang Orca goes to finish them off. They're all surprised when Izuku descends and delivers a powerful kick at Gang Orca. The makeshift villain manages to block the kick but the impact cracks his protective restraints. The test ends shortly after and Gang Orca regroups with his sidekicks. They apologize for not doing more and blame the restraints. Gang Orca actually admits that restraints aside the students nearly got the best of him during the climax of the battle. Remedial Course Arc The Public Heroes Safety Commission puts Gang Orca in charge of training students who failed the exam's second phase during a special Provisional Hero License Course. He designs a special trial for Shoto, Inasa, Katsuki, and Camie Utsushimi. Beforehand, he scolds the boys for their performance during the exam. He claims they all lack heart and this trial will prove if they can serve as real heroes. Gang Orca unleashes Masegaki Primary School students on the four hero hopefuls. The four of them must win the hearts of these trouble brats if they ever hope to get their provisional licenses. Gang Orca watches the trial with Komari Ikoma and explains how adults have failed the coming generation of Quirk users by looking down on them. However, he strongly believes that the heroes in training will be able to set the misbehaving kids back in the right direction. The four students work together to impress the kids with their Quirks and play with them. Following the trial, Gang Orca entrusts the troubled brat's future to their teacher and tries to lecture them, only for the kids to quickly get bored and leave. Endeavor Agency Arc Kugo has accepted Kyoka Jiro and Mezo Shoji as interns. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis